Victory at Last
by Ryan Phelan
Summary: Drakken finally wins!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or anything even remotely connected to the show, including the merchandising rights (damn). That is all.**

Victory at Last

Shego's mouth hung open. She stared at Drakken, unable to comprehend what she was witnessing. Was it real, or just a dream? She would have pinched herself to make sure, but she was still in shock and unable to work any part of her body.

"What's the matter, Shego?" Drakken smirked. "Cat got your tongue?"

She tried to answer, but the words wouldn't come; the best she could do was a sound that resembled a short cough.

"That's what I thought," Drakken laughed. "You didn't think I could do it, did you? You thought, 'he's a loser! He'll never amount to anything!' Well, you thought wrong father…I mean Shego!"

Shego looked at the scene again. It was one of complete annihilation. No one, not even Kim Possible, could have survived an attack like that. There was no doubt about it…Drakken had won.

"I know what you're thinking," Drakken said. "Why don't you just say it and get it over with?"

Shego snapped out of her daze. Back in control of her senses, she glared at him but said nothing.

"Come on, Shego, you know I deserve this! You owe it to me!"

Shego sucked in her breath, and opened her mouth. She started to speak, but once again the words refused to come out, stobbornly clinging to the back of her throat.

"You can do it," Drakken smiled. "It's easy. Repeat after me. You…"

"Y-you…" Shego slowly sputtered.

"Y-you...what?" Drakken smirked with all the arrogance of a conquering tyrant.

"You…ARE THE BIGGEST JERK I'VE EVER MET IN MY LIFE!" Shego screamed. Drakken glared at her. She glared back.

"Fine, be that way," Drakken huffed. "Now if you'll excuse me…" He hurried out of the room. Moments later his voice boomed over the intercom. "ATTENTION! EVERYONE! ATTENTION! I, DR. DRAKKEN, HAVE WON! I AM VICTORIOUS! I AM THE MAN, THE BOSS AND THE KING! ALL HAIL THE KING!"

Shego groaned and buried her face in her hands. Her gut told her this was only the beginning.

Unfortunately, her gut was never wrong.

----------

The hover car zipped across the Manhattan skyline, high enough that the millions of citizens walking the streets below were oblivious to its presence. Shego hung on for dear life as Drakken dodged skyscraper after skyscraper by mere inches. Very few things in the world scared her, and Drakken's driving was one of them.

"Dr. Drakken, is this really necessary?" She gulped.

"Scared, Shego?" Drakken taunted.

"No! I just want to know where we're going!" Shego snapped.

"We're here," Drakken smiled.

He set the hover car down on the roof of a tall building overlooking Times Square; a large antenna, complete with the red blinking light, protruded from its center. Drakken hurried over to the antenna, pried open a panel on the antenna's base and began tinkering. Meanwhile Shego brushed the tangles, bugs, and feathers (from the flock of pigeons) out of her windswept hair. They both finished at the same time.

"Dr. D., what are we doing here?" Shego grumped as she stepped out of the hover car.

"I will gladly show you, my dear, if you would kindly direct your attention to the bustling metropolis below," Drakken smirked, his hand resting on a rather large switch.

Drakken was much too chipper for Shego's liking, but reluctantly, she complied. Drakken flipped a switch, and instantly his face was on every electronic screen in the city, most noticeably on the gigantic jumbo-tron staring at Shego from the other end of the Times Square.

Shego's heart sank into her stomach. _Oh Lord no, _she thought. _Please no. _

"ATTENTION CITIZENS OF NEW YORK AND THE TRI-STATE AREA! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" Drakken's voice boomed.

_Please no please no please no…_

"I, DR. DRAKKEN, HAVE WON! I AM VICTORIOUS! I AM THE MAN, THE BOSS AND THE KING! ALL HAIL THE KING!"

_This is not happening…you are invisible…just pretend this is not…_

"ISN'T THAT RIGHT SHEGO?"

Shego froze; the neat little wall of denial she had so carefully built up came crashing down around her. She looked out at all the Drakkens on all the screens in Times Square. They looked back at her, watching her with anticipation, as did the real Drakken. They waited for Shego to cave into the invisible pressure that surrounded her, but she stood firm. The more time that passed, the more the smirk on Drakken's face faded.

"Well Shego," he prompted angrily, finally breaking the tense silence. "Is there anything you would like to say to the good people of New York and the tri-state area?"

"No," Shego replied flatly.

"Are you sure?" Drakken said a little more forcefully.

"Yes," Shego snarled.

The two glared at each other, waging their silent battle of wills for a few more tense minutes. Finally, Drakken scowled and flipped the switch again, and all of the screens went back to their regular programming. He stomped back to the hover car and climbed into the driver's seat. "Let's go," he snapped.

Shego climbed into the vehicle and they took off. Neither spoke as the hover car sliced through the cool night air. The hostility between them was so thick she could practically touch it, but Shego remained stoic. She hoped that if she just ignored it, eventually it would all go away.

Unfortunately, her gut disagreed.

----------

"Shego, wake up! We're here!" Drakken said.

They had left New York so long ago Shego had fallen asleep. She stirred reluctantly, annoyed at being woken from her favorite dream, the one involving cabana boys and the fountain that spouted butterscotch. She made a mental note to get back at Drakken later.

"All right, Dr. D., where have you dragged me to this time?" She muttered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked up and spotted a chain link fence. The sign attached to that fence read…

"NASA!" Shego gasped. "What half-baked idea is this?"

"I assure you, Shego, that this idea is fully baked! In fact, it's so baked its overdone!" Drakken said.

"So it's ruined and we should just chuck it in the trash and go home?"

"No!" Drakken snapped. "Now slice through that fence and go knock out those guards over there! We have a shuttle to catch!"

----------

Shego tried to convince herself she was still asleep.

She didn't really get on the space shuttle. They didn't really fly to the NASA space station orbiting the Earth. Drakken didn't just hack into the communications system and wasn't, at this very moment, broadcasting to every TV and computer screen on the planet. He wasn't ranting on and on like a lunatic to billions of people. It simply wasn't happening, and that was that.

"ATTENTION, WORLD! I, DRAKKEN, HAVE WON! I AM VICTORIOUS! I AM THE MAN, The bossss…"

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out the sound of Drakken's voice. _It's all just a dream, _she thought. _Any second now I will wake up and…_

"Miss Shego?" A soft yet very masculine voice said.

Shego opened her eyes. She was lounging in a hammock on a topical beach. Sparkling white sand met clear blue sea, stretching for miles in either direction. A chiseled young cabana boy gazed longingly down at her. He was sporting a tight Speedo that left nothing to the imagination, as well as bronze tan, teeth as white as the sand and eyes as blue as the sea.

Shego smiled back. "Hello, David."

"Are you finished with your lobster salad?" He asked, motioning to the plate that rested on her stomach.

"I am," Shego purred. He picked up the plate, his fingers lightly brushing against her as he did so. Her whole body trembled.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" He asked.

"Yes," she smiled. "Start with a back rub, and let's see what happens."

"Your wish is my command," Cabana Boy replied, flashing a smile that made Shego melt like butter in a skillet. "But first, how about some dessert?"

Out of nowhere he produced an ice cream sundae drenched in butterscotch. Shego's smiled broadened as she gazed upon the tasty treat (and the sundae). "It's fresh from the fountain. Is it to your liking, Miss…"

"SHEGO!"

In an instant, the beach, sundae, and Cabana Boy vanished, and in their place was Drakken, staring at her expectantly. He was aiming a camera at her, which was broadcasting her image onto every screen in the space station, as well as the entire planet. Shego froze in horror, staring into the lens as if it were a ravenous tapeworm looking for a home.

"Well Shego, we're waiting," Drakken said. "Me and six billion people!"

Suddenly it hit her. She was not getting off the hook. Drakken would keep this up forever, day after day, year after year, traveling to the other end of the universe if need be until…

"AAAAAAAAARGH!" Shego cried. She lunged at Drakken and knocked the camera out of his hands with such force that it unplugged from the console. Immediately all of the screens went black.

Drakken didn't flinch. "Well?" He prompted.

Shego shot him a murderous look, wanting nothing more than to beat Drakken to a pulp. But she couldn't do it. As much as she hated that man at the moment, there was one inescapable fact that stood in her way…he was right. What he expected of her was justified and deserved. There was no getting around it, only getting it over with as soon as possible.

"You win," she sighed with the utmost sincerity. "You are victorious. You are the man, the boss and the king. All hail the king."

Drakken smiled broadly. "Now was that so hard?"

"Savor the moment, because you will never hear me say those words again," Shego snapped.

Drakken's smile widened. He produced as small recorder from his pocket and pressed the button. "You win," Shego's voice said. "You are victorious. You are the man, the boss and the king. All hail the king."

"I hate you," Shego hissed.

"Don't care," Drakken replied cheerfully. "Let's go home." He turned and headed for the shuttle dock.

Shego stomped after him like an angry child. "Fine! But if this is how you're gonna act every time you win, I am never playing checkers with you again!"

----------

Many miles below on the planet's surface, in a two-story suburban home in a typical middle class neighborhood, two teenagers stared at the television in disbelief.

"Was that Dr. Drakken and Shego on the TV just now?"

"Yes, which means we have a mission! I'll call Wade!"

"Aw, do you have to do that right now? 'American Idol' is on tonight! And after that I thought we could make out for awhile!"

"Well…I suppose whatever Drakken's up to, it can wait. After all, we always win!"

THE END


End file.
